Trials of the Mystic Warrior
by Shiva the Sarcastic
Summary: Rejected by his friends after the events of the Cell Games, Gohan goes into the far reaches of space to get away, only to find that he has a greater purpose than anybody, especially Gohan, could have expected.
1. Departure

Here I am with a new story, folks. It's a DBZ fic. I'm centering this story on a cool but ultimately forgotten character… SON GOHAN! He had so much potential on the show, but they let him fade into the background. They made him weak and nerdy. That pissed me off. IT'S BLASPHEMY, I TELL YOU!I'm having that all changed. He does train those seven years after Cell. This is going to kick ass. NO FLAMES! Only constructive criticism is allowed. Enjoy.

"" is for speech.

'' is for thoughts

* * *

On a bright and beautiful sunny day, in a secluded part of the forest, there laid an eleven year old boy named Son Gohan. You could not tell that this boy was only eleven years old. His spiky, uncontrollable hair had a few gray streaks along his bangs and temples. He had horrible bags under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He appeared more like forty-one than eleven.

Gohan had just finished his daily training in his privately built GR. It was all he could do to get his mind off of those horrible events that happened six months ago.

'Six months, was it really that long ago? It feels like it happened just yesterday.' Gohan thought to himself. 'Why? Why didn't I destroy the bastard when I had the chance? It would've been all over with, but_ nooo_, I had to toy with that prick. Thanks to me, my father is dead and every body hates me.' Gohan thought.

It was true. Everybody he knew seemed to be growing more distant from him, with the exception of his mother, Bulma, and Piccolo. However, Gohan got the idea that his ever loving mother was thinking that he was a failure too.

"What's eating ya, kid?" a gruff voice called from behind him.

Gohan turned around and saw his mentor, Piccolo. The Namekian simply floated up in the air with his arms crossed with a look of deep concern on his face.

"The usual." Gohan replied with a deep longing and regret.

"Gohan, for the final time, it was not your fault. Everybody has freewill, and Goku used his to stay in Heaven. It had absolutely nothing to do with you." Piccolo said sympathetically but forcefully.

"Tell that to everybody else. I know that Krillin and the others blame for the death of _their_ friend. It doesn't matter that he was _my _father and that I don't feel guilty enough without those guys making me feel worse." Gohan said with deep resentment in his voice.

Piccolo simply shook his head.

"Don't let them get to you, kid. They're just looking for a way to make sense of your dad's decision. They simply don't know how to deal with the loss. They're venting." Piccolo said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean that they should vent their loss on me. I already do that to myself enough already." Gohan replied bitterly.

Piccolo nodded his head in agreement. At that moment, Gohan stood up and sighed.

"Anyway, I'd better be getting home. My mom is gonna need my help, what with her being near her delivery date." Gohan said.

ChiChi had first told Gohan about the new addition to the family after the Cell Games. She was already three months along by that time. Four months later, Bulma discovered that ChiChi had ovarian cancer. The baby was draining her of the strength she required to fight off the cancer. She would last long enough to deliver, but the rest was up to Dende.

Gohan flew home as fast as he could. He would not miss these final days with his last living relative. His grandfather, The Ox-King, had died from a massive stroke five months before.

Within minutes, he arrived at a familiar dome shaped homestead that he called home. As he approached the door, he could hear many voices within, whom he recognized as the Z fighters, along with Bulma, little Trunks, and Vegeta. The voice that he could hear most was a woman screaming in extreme. Upon further listening, he recognized that voice. It belonged to his mother. She was delivering!

'This can't be happening. Mom isn't due for another two weeks. I better head inside to see what this is about.' Gohan thought to himself. At that moment, he rushed in like a gust of wind, wanting to know what was happening. He ran upstairs to his mothers' room. When he came in, he was met with cold glares from Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Lunch, Puar, Oolong and Vegeta. Okay, that was a normal look to get from Vegeta, but everyone else sent freezing shivers up his spine. He looked to his left, where Bulma was acting as the midwife for his mother. She had a deep look of concern on her face, for the three of them. His mother, the yet to be born baby, and him.

Yamcha was the first to speak.

"Glad you could make it, Gohan. I'm surprised that you're here to make sure that your mother is _alive_." He said with venom in his every word. The others nodded, except ChiChi, Bulma, and Vegeta.

Gohan winced at that comment. They were still venting. He regained his composure, and headed towards his mothers' bedside.

At that moment, Krillin stepped in his way and blocked Gohan.

"Sorry _buddy_, but we don't want you to do any more damage than what you have already caused." He stated.

"Krillin, this is _my_ house, and that is _my_ mother, so I think I can head over to her to comfort her." Gohan replied with growing anger.

"Too late for that." Tien said snidely.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I KNOW THAT HE'S DEAD! I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THAT HE WAS **MY** FATHER, AND I LOVED HIM AND MY MOTHER MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Gohan screamed at his fellow warriors.

"IF YOU LOVED HIM SO MUCH, THEN WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE, HUH? ANSWER ME THAT, MISTER SAVIOR OF EVERYONE BUT SON GOKU! YOU COUL HAVE DESTROYED CELL, BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU TOYED WITH HIM UNTIL HE TURNED A-BOMB AND YOUR FATHER HAD TO STEP IN! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! NOW HE'S GONE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Krillin replied with as much noise.

"Will you two keep it down? The baby is being born." Bulma said curtly. Soon, they could hear a newborn's cry. The young semi-Saiya-jin and the fellow Z-warriors gathered around the bed to look at the infant.

He looked exactly like Goku, down to where his loose hairs would stand. ChiChi looked upon the child and smiled. He looked just like the man she was going to meet in heaven.

"Gohan?" she said quietly.

Her son turned to look at her.

"No matter what they say, you're not responsible for you're father's death. Take good care of your little brother, and mind Bulma. I looooove you..." she said as the mighty ChiChi died. Her body completely disappeared out of thin air.

Gohan could feel the burning tears building and running down his cheek. He was an orphan. Besides his brother, he was completely alone in the world.

"Bulma, I want to take care of the baby. Name him… Goten. Raise him as ifhe was your own. I won't be coming back for a long time." He said as exited the room, and, soon, his house. He flew off into a dense part of the forest, foraging through the large bushes. He soon came across what he was looking for. It was a large Capsule Corps. Spaceship, much like his dad used to travel to the planet Namek, way back when.

He opened up the hatch door, and went inside. It had everything he needed to live. It had enough food to feed an army of Saiya-jins for up to fifteen years, with comfortable living quarters, and a GR training room that could go up to 8000x Earth's gravity.

He headed to the cockpit, and sat down. He set his hands up to a small, red button. That was the ignition. Within minutes, Gohan was in the air and into space, out of Earth's atmosphere.

On a far away cliff, there stood one figure who watched Gohan blast away. It was his old sensei, Piccolo.

"Good luck kid." He said before turning around and walking into the forest.

Meanwhile, Gohan was getting his last good look at Earth for what was going to be some time.

"Goodbye Earth." Was all he said before he commenced his training.

* * *

Six months later

Gohan was in a deep part of the universe, far beyond what is New Planet Namek. All Gohan had been doing was eating, sleeping, meditating, and training. He decided it was time for a trip to a new planet. He set his canners for a planet hospitable to his species.

The computer came across a small greenish planet with nine moons.

"Hmmm… Planet Xanthar. It seems hospitable enough. Let's try it." He said as he was nearing the planet. He grabbed a hold of the controls and proceeded to land the spacecraft.

When he finally landed, he stepped outside, and when he did, the twelve year old boy was amazed by the sight he beheld. It was one of the most beautiful planets he ever saw. There was a long flowing river. Under their sun, it shined like a thousand precious diamonds. There were many beautiful trees surrounding it, with fruits as delicious as anything on the Earth. He was in awe of everything that his sight could behold.

He was walking along a stone path, made entirely of gems. He walked up to a fruit tree which bore a cone-shaped fruit with a deep purple color. He grabbed it and slowly put into his mouth. When he bit into it, a sensation unlike any before took him over. It was a feeling of pure delight. It was a feeling of innocence, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Suddenly a voice was heard.

"I'm glad you could make it. I've been expecting you for a while, Son Gohan." A deep yet melodic voice said kindly.

Gohan turned around and wasn't sure about what to expect.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm hoping to make this story longer than my last one. Sorry it has been so long since I last wrote a story chapter. School has been keeping me busy, but it's summer now. That leaves me more time for my fanfiction work. See ya later, folks. SUMMER ROCKS! 


	2. Arrival

Here's the next chapter to my story, _The Trials of the Mystic Warrior_, for you people who reviewed. I hope you like it so far. Here's the chapter where Gohan begins his training. By the way, I OWN NONE OF THE DBZ CHARACTERS! I had to get that out of the way because I forgot to in the last chapter. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Gohan slowly turned around to the voice that called him from behind. He went into a defensive fighting stance.

There was a large, muscular creature standing there. He had a long, flowing mane of purplish, gray hair. He was at least six foot six, a good foot and a half taller than Gohan. This man had a dark complexion, a mixture of dark blue and dark green. He had sharp, blood red eyes that seemed to see straight into Gohan's very soul. He had sharp, pointy ears, very similar to those of his old sensei, Piccolo. He wore a pitch-black bandana, white gi pants, a brown vest, and boots similar to his father's, only they were black and red. His face seemed very genial, but Gohan knew that looks could be very deceiving.

Apparently, Gohan's trepidation did not go unnoticed.

"Ease your stance, young half-breed; I assure you that no harm will come to you. I'm simply here to help you." He said very kindly, but matter-of-factly.

"How do you now who I am? I've never met you before in my life." Gohan said curtly, but his voice was filled with fear.

"My boy, your exploits are well-known all across the galaxy. Your battle against the tyrant known as Frieza, as well as your victory over that monstrosity called Cell, are stories are retold throughout the galaxy. You and your father are seen as beacons of light in the darkness." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Gohan stood there with a stunned look on his face. He had not expected hearing that. He knew that people were glad that his father and the others had saved the galaxy, but had not known that they were legends in their own time.

"Surprised, are you?" the man asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I am. This is just beyond belief. Wait, you said you were expecting me to come here. How did you know that I was even in space?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"Walk with me, and I will tell you all you need to know." The man said motioning Gohan to start walking.

They started along a long, winding road leading through a thick forest. When the sun was covered by the thick vines, the man started to speak.

"Young warrior, I see many things. I can see across time and space, even into the realm of the After Life. I even can speak to those who have passed on. I've spoken and met with all of the Kais, from the four galaxy Kais to the Supreme Kai himself. I have…" he said before he was interrupted by the young Demi- Saiya-jin.

"The Supreme Kai?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is the highest authority throughout our universe. He watches over all of the affairs that happen in his realm. However, there are hardly any matters so grave and diastruous that he himself becomes involved." He said matter-of factly.

"What is his relationship with the other Kais?" Gohan asked

"The other Kais are distant relatives of his family, with the Grand Kai and his assistant Kibito being his closest relatives. Every eon or so, all of the Kais gather together to discuss the happenings of each part of the universe. Does that answer your question, boy?" he said.

"Yes, yes it does." Gohan replied.

Soon, the man stopped at a single cabin in the middle of the forest.

"Ah, we've arrived." He said to himself and his companion. He pointed to the cabin. "This is where we shall be staying during your time here." He said.

"Hold on a minute, you expect me to stay here with a person whom I don't know, but who knows all of my secrets? That's crazy!" Gohan shouted.

"If you wanted to know my name, you should have asked me. I am Moro. I will be your sensei." Moro said.

"Wait! Sensei? What the hell? Why do I have to stay? I just wanted to come here to relax and then move on to another planet. Nobody wants me around anyway. I only bring death and grief." He said indignantly.

"Despite your own low opinions of yourself, the best thing for you to do is stay here a train with me. You r stay here will have benefits that are beyond your wildest. I will make sure that you have greater abilities and better control over them so that events like your father's death will never be repeated." Moro said sternly yet reassuringly as he placed his hand over Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan looked up to this giant fighter with a small, reassured smile. The gentle giant smiled back with the same kind of smile.

"Okay Moro, I'll stay, but let me first collect my belongings before I begin my stay here." Gohan said after a small sigh.

"That won't be necessary. I have had others gather them already and have them placed inside your cabin room." His sensei replied.

Gohan grinned.

'_I think I'm going to like it here._' He thought pleasantly to himself.

'_I think so too._' Another voice said in his head.

"What the Hell?" Gohan shouted.

"It's one of my abilities, the ability of telepathy. I shall teach it to you. It helps you keep in contact with your friends and allies telepathically. This way, you are never truly alone." He said with a knowing wink.

'_Alone? How could he have known?_' Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan had been feeling extreme feelings of alienation ever since his father's death at the Cell Games. He felt like nobody, not even his own mother, understood him or his pain. None of them felt like they were the cause of the death of their own father. It didn't help him that his dad's old friends, the _former_ Z senshi, blamed him for Son Goku's demise. Son Goku, his father. That was the subject that made Gohan feel truly alone in the universe. If his dad was alive, Gohan always knew that he would never be alone. Now, with only a brother living galaxies away as his only living relative, Gohan was more isolated and alone now more than he had ever been before.

"While I know that you feel great pain now, but you should realize that crying isn't going to solve any of your problems." Moro said sympathetically to the young hybrid.

Gohan simply looked at him, lost and confused. His new sensei looked back at him, as if telling him that he would be there to guide him.

"Now, I think we should start your training as soon as possible. Let's start with seeing how advanced a fighter you are at this point. Now Gohan, I want you to start out as a simple Super Saiya-jin." He said calmly.

"How do you know that I could transform into a Super Saiya-jin?" Gohan asked him surprised.

"Remember Gohan, I can read your mind, and I've seen all of your memories. I know all about your Saiya-jin heritage and your abilities." He replied.

This surprised and angered Gohan.

'_How dare he look into my head! Those memories are mine alone. He has no right to invade my privacy. I'm going to make him pay. I will enjoy this fight.'_ Gohan thought to himself.

However, he also meant for his new master to hear him as well, which he did.

"All right, but are you sure you want me to go Super? I really don't want to hurt you, I mean since you're going to be teaching me how to gain and control new abilities." Gohan said with a cocky smirk.

"I'll make sure that you don't." his opponent replied.

The young warrior started to power up. A minute later, his hair and eyebrows turned a sharp yellow, his eyes turned a turquoise color, and his muscles expanded. He got into his best fighting stance.

He watched as his master moved into his absolutely flawless stance. Gohan was shocked.

'_If he is as powerful as his stance is flawless, this is going to harder than I anticipated.' _The young fighter thought to himself.

As he was pondering this, Moro had already started the attack, landing a solid punch right into Gohan's gut. Gohan gasped for air as he tried to recover, but his sensei already was launching a new offensive. He threw punch after punch at Gohan, with our hero unable to put up his defense. However, as Moro was launching his kick at Gohan's face, Gohan ducked and bashed Moro's face with his fist. His next move was make his foot connect with Moro's gut. He backed up, turned around and landed the perfect kick at its specified target. Moro flew right into the wall of the cabin, completely obliterating it at the speed he flew.

Gohan floated down to the ground to catch his breath. Sometimes fighting really took it out of him, especially if it was a tough opponent like Moro or Frieza. He was wiping the blood from his lips and eyes, when he heard a rumbling sound. He looked to the destroyed cabin, and saw his master rise out of the ground, with only a bruise and a cut as a souvenir of that fight. He looked at Gohan and smiled a Vegeta smile.

"Round two, my apprentice." He said as he disappeared.

He reappeared as he knocked Gohan off his feet with a roundabout kick. As Gohan floated there, his master kneed him in the back. Next, he put his fists together and knocked Gohan in the gut, right into the ground.

When Gohan got up, as he stood in the crater, Gohan knew he had to get tough or die.

He spread his legs apart, and began focusing his power. Electricity surrounded his aura, his eyes turned a sharp teal, his muscles became more defined, and his hair stood up with one hair sticking out, became even spikier, and turned a solid gold. He had become an Ascended Saiya-jin.

"Very good, little one." Moro said to himself.

Gohan flew at him with all of his might and power. He almost landed a punch when his new teacher disappeared and blasted him with a ki blast. Gohan crashed into the ground, unable to get back up. The pressure of being at this level, as well at being at full power, put too much pressure on the body which Gohan still has not been able to withstand for too long. As soon as he crashed, his world went black.

Moro walked over to his new student, and picked him up. He walked over to the spot where the cabin had been. He set Gohan down, and began building the place anew.

"Tomorrow, you're training truly begins. The foundation of your destiny is cemented." He said happily.

Tomorrow, it begins

* * *

What do you think? Please review more. I have great plans for Son Gohan in this fic. But you'll have to wait until I finish this fic to find out what they are. NO FLAMES! 


	3. Telepathy

Here is another chapter in my ongoing story about our favorite Demi-Saiya-jin. I'm hoping that you readers are enjoying this story. I enjoy writing them. This is the chapter where Gohan begins his training. I had to have Gohan be separated from the other DBZ characters because I had to have Gohan be able to develop his own character, so he had to sever his ties to his old life, at least for now. I own none of the DB/Z/GT properties. If I did, I would be a millionaire many times over, and I would be an adult. Those properties belong to Akira Toriyama. Now on with the show.

"" verbal dialogue

'' telepathic dialogue

_I_ emphasis

* * *

Gohan woke up and found himself in a strange little cottage. Everything was a blur to him, especially his memories of the previous day. Then everything hit him like a sack of Chicago River bricks. He suddenly recalled the ass whooping he received from Moro the day before. He was just finishing getting up when a familiar face walked in.

"Ah, you're finally awake, my new student. Now, get some breakfast and put on your new gi. Your training begins today." The powerful warrior told the younger warrior.

"Wait, how come I'm sleeping in a hut? I thought we destroyed the hut yesterday during our spar. How did it get rebuilt so fast?" Gohan asked.

"Yesterday? You've been asleep for the last four days. I guess that I beat you harder than I thought. Also, I'm an excellent carpenter. That's one of the skills you learn while living on your own." Moro said to Gohan with a warm smile.

Gohan just looked at him curiously. This man puzzled him. How could somebody be that strong that he could knock Gohan out for four days? Now, this man was blowing it off like a schoolyard rumble. Gohan could not understand this guy, and he had known many complicated people, more specifically, his old master Piccolo.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, sensei?" Gohan asked his new alien teacher and master.

"Well, for starters, we're going to have breakfast, and then we're going out into the fields and I will teach you how to master the art of telepathy. That's the day in a nutshell, I'm afraid. Telepathy is something that takes a lot of time before it is mastered." Moro replied.

"Telepathy? I thought you were going to train me to be a warrior, not a psychic. Aren't we going to learn new attacks?" he said to the alien.

"First of all, my young student, a _psychic_ is someone who can see into the future. A person who can read other people's thoughts is known as a _telepath_. Second of all, telepathy is very a important technique to acquire and master. It allows you to anticipate your opponent's next move before they make it. That gives you an advantage over them by allowing you to quickly think up a strategy to defeat them or todeflect the attack. Anyway, this session will be taxing enough on your body and mind, you won't be able to handle the physical training at this point." He said to Gohan.

Gohan just frowned at Moro, but shrugged and walked past his master, getting ready to eat.

"I'm sure I can handle it, master. I've faced tougher training sessions on Earth." He said with a bit of Vegeta-like arrogance in his voice.

Moro just smirked at his apprentice and had an inward chuckle.

'You may think that now, my little friend, but you will soon find out that you are _very _wrong. This will be one of the most intense training in your young life.' He thought to himself, without broadcasting it into Gohan's mind.

At this point, Gohan was inhaling his breakfast, which every Saiya-jin did with food at any meal. After he had eaten what was the equivalent of fifty-six full-course meals, but a medium breakfast for a Saiya-jin, Gohan went to the closet in his bedroom, and found a new pair of training gis laid out for him. It looked like his fathers old gi, only with black wristbands, boots and undershirt. The rest was dark blue. The uniform included Moro's symbol on the back. It also had a hole in the back.

'Strange, why would a hole be cut into the back of my training gi?' He asked himself in his mind.

As he was asking himself this question, something crept up and touched Gohan's right arm. It was furry. Gohan turned to his right side and discovered a brown monkey tail wagging there.

"AAAAGGHHH, MY TAIL'S BACK! How can it be? My tail was cut off years ago! How did it happen!" he screamed at the sight of his lost appendage.

Moro walked into the room investigating the scream.

"I see that you've found your tail." He said with a cheeky grin.

"How did this happen?" Gohan asked.

"Elementary, my dear Gohan, I regrew it for you. You see, Saiya-jins tails are one of the most important parts of their bodies, so they developed their own healing factors. When a Saiya-jins tail is cut off, they eventually heal and regrow. However, you haven't fully developed your Saiya-jin characteristics, so I had to help you." Moro replied matter-of-factly.

"Then how come my dad and Vegeta don't have their tails?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well, by my guess, they either have it cut off every time it grows back, or they hide them under their clothes." His master replied.

"Hiding his tail doesn't sound like their style to me." Gohan said.

"Well then I would go with the first explanation." Moro replied.

Gohan smiled.

Moro smiled back.

Moro then clapped his hands together, and started rubbing them.

"Well, we had better get started on your telepathy training. No time like the present, I always say." He said with a look of excitement on his face.

The two warriors walked out of the room, and out of the house, towards a wide open field with many trees and a calm, gently flowing river in it. The two sat cross-legged, about a foot away from each other, preparing for the first _official_ training session.

"Okay Gohan, the first thing to learning is learning to break your own mental barrier." The master said.

"Mental barrier?" Gohan asked with a little skepticism.

"Yes Gohan, you see everybody can have the ability to read others minds, including humans, but people are born with barriers within their subconscious that prevents this from happening. Most people are unaware of these barriers, so telepathy is not widely practiced." Moro finished.

"How am I supposed to break down my barriers? It sounds nearly impossible." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I'm surprised. I think that you, of all others, should know that nothing is impossible. Your battle with Cell should show you that." He said.

Gohan remembered that day like it was yesterday. The torture the Cell juniors inflicted on his friends. The incredible power he felt as he ascended to SSJ 2. The feel of dread when his father died and Cell returned more powerful than ever. What he remembered most was, besides the death of the man he admired and loved more than life itself, was the doubt in himself thinking that Cell was invincible. However, with his father's help, Gohan gathered enough power to destroy Cell, once and for all.

"Gohan, stay with me buddy. Don't space out on me now, kid." Moro said as he snapped his fingers, bringing Gohan back to reality.

"Oh, sorry there master." Gohan said as he did the famous Son grin.

"Okay Gohan, the first thing to do is focus your mind. Imagine that your mental barriers are tangible things. Then visualize those things are being destroyed. It's just that simple." He said.

Gohan closed his eyes and began to focus his mind. He visualized Cell, his mocking, ugly face gloating over the death of his father. He visualized himself forming a Kamehameha wave and blasting Cell with it. Every molecule was being blown away. Soon, Gohan heard a voice, then two voices, and then ten voices. Soon, Gohan was being overloaded with mental voices from all across the galaxy. It was a pain like Gohan never felt before. It was a searing pain in his skull that felt like a million drills pressing into him.

Gohan screamed like he had never screamed before. The sound carried for planets around.

"GOHAN, GOHAN! FOCUS! FOCUS ON MY MENTAL VOICE! Oh dear lord, I'll never reach him this way. I have to reach him telepathically. He focused his mind and started to find Gohan's inner voice.

'Gohan, are you there?' he asked

'AAHH! It hurts so badly!' the reply said.

'Gohan, Can you hear me? If you can, focus only on my voice. The pain, and the voices, will go away if you focus only on my telepathic voice.' Moro continued.

Gohan could hear his master's voice. It was very faint, but he could still hear it.

'Master, is that you?' he asked

'Yes it is. Now, I want you to focus only on my voice. Come on, do it.' Moro replied.

Gohan started to concentrate, and within minutes, the voices began to diminish until he heard only one.

'Gohan, can you hear me?' Moro asked.

'Yes, I can. I've got to learn to control my telepathy. It's more difficult than I anticipated.' Gohan said.

'I told you that it was a difficult ability to acquire. Maybe you'll learn to listen to me next time.' Moro said scoldingly.

Moro heaved a telepathic sigh.

"Okay, let's practice this again. We're going to practice this until we get this right.' He said.

The two warriors kept using telepathy for the next hour. Moro soon taught Gohan how to focus on others thoughts. Gohan soon adapted quickly to hearing only one other voice. He also learned how to keep his own thoughts from being heard, as well as hearing thoughts from far away. This went on for another week, until Gohan finally mastered the technique.

"Very good, Gohan. You learned this more quickly than I expected. It took me an entire month before I learned how to correctly apply telepathy. Now I think you're ready for the next lesson." Moro said with a tone of pride for his student in his voice.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Instant Transmission." He said bluntly.

Gohan got up very carefully and faced his master.

"I'm ready."

Moro smirked as he prepared to commence the next lesson.

* * *

That's the latest chapter. I really hoped you liked it. Like getting reviews, so it would be nice if you reviewed this story, as well as my other stories _The Hybrid Prophecy_,_ Sailor Ion's Adventures _or, if you haven't read it before, _Titans and Futures_. Read _Titans and Futures_ before you read_ The Hybrid Prophecy_. I don't accept flames, only compliments or constructive criticism. Also, check out my sister's stories, _Love and Family_, and _Returning_ by: Sora-Mizu Duo. Anyway, until next time, I love you all, unless you're a fascist, racistor Nazi. Then I think you're an evil prick. 


	4. Failed Transmission

Here it is, the new chapter in the ever popular _Trials of the Mystic Warrior_. I'm so glad that this story is popular. DBZ is one of my favorite cartoons of all time. I truly hope that you are enjoying this story. I work hard on all of my stories, but apparently, this is the story that my fans truly desire for me to go on with. Well, now that my long-winded speech is over, I have only three things left to say. One: please give more reviews. I get hundreds of hits, but only five reviews. Two: NO FLAMES! Three: I own none of the DBZ characters. I own only the character Moro and other original characters I plan to use. And now on with the show.

"" verbal dialogue

'' telepathic dialogue or internal dialogue

_I_ emphasis

* * *

"Very well then, let us begin" Moro said to his pupil with a small smirk. "Now, I must warn you, Instant Transmission is one of the most difficult techniques. While telepathy can attack your mind, Instant transmission, if done incorrectly, can damage your very molecular structure." He said with a stern expression.

Gohan was listening intently but, while he understood the potential danger this venture implied, he wanted to master the technique. If he could master it, incidents like what occurred at the Cell Games would never happen again.

It would also make the young demi-Saiya-jin feel closer to his fallen father. If he could master the technique his father learned on Yardrat (is that right?), he would feel more like his hero father, instead of like the miserable failure he felt like.

"Okay, let's start." Gohan said.

"Very well, first, you must step over there." He said, pointing to a place in the middle of the field.

"Why can't I stand here, near you? I mean, you are the one who's teaching me all of this stuff." Gohan replied with a strong sense of curiosity.

"If you stand to close to me while you're practicing this technique, there is a strong possibility that my molecules could be caught up during the process. That could cause an infinite number of problems, such as my molecules could be lost, or they could be mixed with yours. Loss of my molecules would end with my very demise." His master said with a grave sense of wisdom and importance.

"Okay, I get the point, I'll go stand over there." He said with slight annoyance.

"Good boy." Moro said.

When Gohan had set himself into place, he stood as still as a stone. Moro faced him from a point of six feet away from his young protégé. However, before he could continue, he was interrupted by the voice of the demi-Saiya-jin.

"One moment, master. I have one more question." Gohan said.

Moro simply groaned, as he wanted to get this over with. However, if he wanted to get this done faster, he would simply have to answer and so he did.

"Very well Gohan, ask away." He said with a forced smile.

"You know sensei, if you didn't want to answer my question, you could have simply said it could wait until later." Gohan said, offended and irritated. Here were those moments where Gohan could not stand Moro, and this was one of them.

"Gohan, I don't want to start an argument, so just ask your question, and we can get started." Moro said, with a growing sense of desiring to strangle his pupil.

"Master, this can wait for later, so let's just start the latest lesson." Gohan said, having a feeling of mischief, because he wanted to get farther under his new sensei's skin.

"GOHAN, JUST ASK YOUR DAMN QUESTION!" Moro shouted. He suddenly realized what had just occurred. 'Oh, so he likes to play those kinds of games, well I guess I'll just have to be prepared next time.' He thought to himself.

"Master, are you alright?" Gohan said with much fear in his voice, seeing the havoc was much more than what Gohan had anticipated. This caused his voice to register as just above a little squeak.

Moro suddenly returned to reality and heard what was said.

"I'm sorry for shouting Gohan, but I really want to get the lesson and I didn't want any interruptions. However, my shouting at you doesn't help the matter any. So, what is your question?" Moro said with a repentant sigh.

Gohan began to rock back and forth with pure anxiety. Finally, he took a deep breath before beginning.

"When I was back on Earth, and my father returned from his journey in space after Old Namek exploded, he performed the Instant Transmission technique, and I was only, at most, six inches away from him. So with that in mind, how come my molecular wasn't scrambled when I was around him?" he asked.

Moro simply stood there, with a deep face that showed that he was deep in thought. A moment later, his expression changed to one of deep questioning.

"Gohan, how long was your father gone in space?" he asked curiously.

Now it was Gohan's turn to look deep in thought.

"By my guess, it was about six months to a year." Gohan said with a look of memory strain.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm not surprised that your father could accomplish that feat without harming anybody. In that span of time, if the warrior is a competent or powerful one, this technique can easily be mastered. If he did cause anybody harm, I would be very surprised." He said with a confident air about it.

Gohan took a deep breath, forcing the tension out. It was very good to have that answered, having quelled his sensei's fury.

"Thank you sensei." Gohan said with true gratitude.

"You're welcome, but the time has come to start our latest lesson on Instant transmission. We have to get past this if you are to have any chances of advancing further. Now, let us begin. First, I am going to tell you on how to accomplish this task. This takes a load of concentration, so listen to me very carefully. Instant Transmission is basically a form of superspeed. Now, the first thing to do put your first two fingers to your forehead. From there, we can begin." Moro said sternly.

Gohan then did as he was told and put his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

"Okay, what's the next thing to do sensei?" Gohan asked in his best student-like tone, the same he would use with Piccolo in the old days.

"The next step is to concentrate your ki. Then you have to increase your ki's speed, like you do when you're preparing a ki blast. When you do, place your ki within your molecules. That speeds up your molecules, and when you concentrate on a certain location, you will travel at near light speed to that location. Simple enough isn't it?" he asked his pupil.

"Yeah, it sounds simple enough. Okay, here I go. Wish me luck." Gohan said.

'I don't think you will need it if my guess proves right.' Moro thought to himself, without letting his thought drift into Gohan's mind.

Gohan soon began to concentrate on his ki, and he began to glow with a golden aura. He then began to feel a strange sensation, but the strange sensation began to become painful. He wasn't going anywhere. It then became so extremely painful, that his body could no longer stand it. This was just as painful as the telepathy lessons, but it didn't just hurt his head, but his entire body. It felt like his whole was being dissolved in sulfuric acid. It was a pain that would even have the mighty Prince of the Saiya-jins on his hands and knees, begging for the pain to cease. With that in mind, Gohan could no longer stand this torture and fell unconscious.

* * *

Darkness. That is all Gohan could see. For what seemed like an eternity, darkness surrounded him and bombarded his senses. However, a sound was heard inside his head. It sounded like a voice, an intangible voice in his head. Soon, he could only hear that single voice inside his head.

'_Get_ up.' It kept saying to him. It was quiet but forceful.

'Open your eyes, Look at me.' It said with such a force Gohan could not ignore it. He opened and saw that his master Moro was sitting in a wooden chair. They were back in the cottage.

"What am I doing back here in the cottage?" he asked the wise man.

"You collapsed while you were performing the Instant Transmission. I could sense that you were in extreme pain. What went wrong?" Moro asked.

"I don't know. I did everything you told me. I concentrated and sped up my ki and I was about to travel at near light speed when the pain began to settle in. I couldn't stand it. It was pain that far more extreme than what I experienced when I began practicing telepathy." He said with a look of horror on his face at the very memory.

He turned to face his master, who looked to be pondering something deeply.

"Were you concentrating on a certain location?" he asked

"Um…I don't think I was." He answered sheepishly.

"I think I just solved the whole problem. If you don't concentrate on a location, then the technique turns on you. It focuses on you, and wants to move your energy molecules to outside of you, where your physical molecules are, but as you already know; two things cannot occupy the same space at the same time. Physics dictates that to us. With that in mind, your energy began to dissolve your body in order to move itself there. You _cannot_ forget that last step, my young pupil." He said with a stern, but caring voice and face.

Gohan simply looked at his feet in embarrassment.

'How am I supposed to be a better warrior if I keep on the simplest fucking mistakes? I am a complete failure.' Gohan thought to himself.

Moro frowned and then slapped Gohan.

"Gohan, **_never_** think like that again! You are not, never have been, and never will be, a failure. Just because you made a mistake during training doesn't equal failure. It just means you have to practice. Also, you only awoke two days after you passed down from the pain. It took me over two _weeks_ to recover from that when I was learning this. Don't let _others_ opinions bring you down. You are above that, now act like it." He said sternly, but lovingly.

Gohan simply looked up at his master with tears in his eyes, not of pain, but of pure joy, and of love. It was the type of love he felt towards his father, or to Piccolo. Nobody else, beides those two and his mother,made Gohan feel that way. Gohan ran up to his master and hugged him with all of his heart.

"Thank you sensei. This is the best that I've felt in a long time." He said before a few more tears ran down his cheek.

"Your welcome, but I think that's enough training for the past two days. I think it's time you head up to bed. Tomorrow we'll try again. Good night Gohan." He said as he motioned Gohan towards his bedroom.

Gohan turned to his master and smiled a small, but very distinct, smile.

"Good night. Don't worry; I'll get better at this. I'm going to be the _best_ student you've ever had." He said with joy as he headed for bed.

Moro smiled and thought to himself

'Don't worry Gohan. Not only are you going to be the best student, but also the greatest warrior ever. I'll make sure that the half-breed savior rises to the challenge.' He thought as he sat down to rest for the night.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hoped you liked it. I love writing. Being a comics artist means also being a writer. You've got to imagine the scenery and setting placed before you, as well as the characters. I hoped I've brought a little more joy into the world. Although I am skeptical and a little bit jaded, I believe that if people believe, they can achieve anything. It's the lack of faith that's making me wonder about mankind's future. We can change, but people are not willing to change, or to even _believe_ that they change. That's pissing me off. I believe that a cynic is merely a disappointed optimist.

Sorry about the rant and the schmaltz, I needed to get that out. Thank you to all who read and review this fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting really lonely, with only the leprechauns as my friends, but they tell me to do things, _bad_ things. See ya next time and always remember one thing: "It's not stupid, it's _advanced_." TT for then, Ta Ta for now.


	5. Revelations

I am SOOOO sorry for not updating for a few months. I've just had a really bad case of writers block. I try to make sure I write the best stories for my readers. I don't like disappointing those who read my stories. Anyway, I'm getting over it and I have a few ideas growing. The wheels in my head are turning. Okay, enough with the metaphors and on with the story.

* * *

2 years later

Planet Xanthar

Trigulon Galaxy

3600 lightyears from Earth

If you were to look at the planet Xanthar right now, you would probably think the planet was under attack or experiencing some sort of apocalyptic disaster. However, such was not the case. It was a mere friendly training session between sensei and pupil.

They were moving so fast there were no blurs, but pieces of light and energy colliding with one another. That's pretty damn fast.

The fight was incredible to behold, at least for those who could actually tell what was going on. Punches, kicks, and ki blasts were flying in every which direction.

Gohan suddenly slowed down to assess the situation he was in. This spar had been going on for a few hours now. However, he had made no headway into breeching his master's defenses. To add to that was the fact that Gohan had several bruises and cuts. During his training, Gohan had discovered that while Moro was a kind and gentle soul but in battle, he was a brutal psychopath. He pushed all of Gohan's limits to the brink and beyond.

Gohan had all of his mental barriers up, just so his sensei couldn't attack him in his mind, like he had done in previous spars.

His eyes shifted left to right, trying to pick up any sign of Moro's ki. He checked for any sound, thought, or sight, but there were none to be found. At least until it was too late. Before he could even blink, his masters blurred shape rushed from behind and struck him right in the back, knocking the wind out of the poor half-breed. To add another injury to an already seething injury, Moro gave a mighty roundhouse kick that went through Gohan's left cheek. After that, the giant alien joined his hands together and slammed his conjoined fists into Gohan's head, nearly cracking the boy's skull.

Gohan dropped out of the sky and fell to the ground at a massive speed, hitting the branches of the trees before coming to that sudden end to the fall, resulting in _another_ crater imprinted onto the planet's surface.

Moro flew to the ground, landing on his feet, with his arms crossed.

"GET UP BOY! WE"RE NOT DONE HERE! Is that all you can take Gohan? This is nothing. You'll never make a great fighter if you can't survive my weakest fighting moves. I know you still can fight because you're still in you're SSJ1 form. GET UP!" he yelled at his young student, hoping to make the boy angry. He knew the boy couldn't resist fighting back after his pride was insulted. The Saiya-jin in him would simply not permit that to happen.

He waited as Gohan moved his aching body with a large groan of pain. Gohan then rose off the ground, and then stood in front of his master, with his back turned to him. A moment later, Gohan disappeared completely.

Moro blinked once or twice, but immediately put up his guard as he heard a cry from above him.

"MASENKO- **HAAAA!**" shouted Gohan as he launched his signature attack. The bright orange and pink light blasted straight towards his teacher.

Moro simply smirked, just like Vegeta, twisted his torso to the right, and then deflected the blast with his fists, returning it to the sender. However, it moved slowly enough that Gohan could move out of the way and not be hit with his own attack.

Gohan reappeared on the top of a cliff, panting like a mad fiend.

'I'm going to have to take it up a notch if I'm going to win this spar. Luckily, I've done enough practice with the SSJ 2 form to last more than thirty seconds.' He thought to himself before he felt his master approaching. He immediately transformed. His hair became spikier, stood straight up, and turned a shiny gold. He disappeared before Moro could plant a punch.

Moro appeared and, upon seeing that his student escaped, stood in his stance, pondering what had happened. Gohan wasn't that fast, even in his SSJ 1 form. However, a revelation hit him. He smiled and chuckled evilly to himself.

"I see, well if we're going to play like that, I might as well as go all the way." Moro said before powering up.

Soon, the skies darkened to a midnight black. Lightning struck with such ferocity that anybody with any common sense would head indoors. However, fighters like these two were sometimes not blessed with this gift.

Besides the lightning, much more chaos was occurring. The rivers and lakes were roaring like the ocean, knocking over tress and flooding the valley. Winds were howling, blowing all life away as they raged. The earth was shaking and breaking apart. It seemed as if the whole planet was coming undone.

Moro howled as his power grew, his muscles grew to twice their normal size; his eyes became red and devoid of any pupils in them. Soon, the transformation ended and the storms died down. The planet calmed and everything was restored to normal.

"Watch out Gohan, here I come." He said in a hollow, gravelly manner, as his voice had changed. He sped off to find his prey.

Meanwhile, Gohan was flying to find the right spot to face off his mentor. He spotted a barren desert near a large river. He immediately stopped and landed. Gohan then put himself in a fighting stance, awaiting the upcoming battle.

He searched out his master to know which direction he was coming from. What he discovered was an enormous power with a familiar ki signature. It was close to Gohan's current power.

"Holy shit, what the fuck is that!? If that's Sensei, then I'm in the deep shit now!" he said.

As soon as he finished, Moro appeared from behind and back-handed Gohan into the ground a few feet away.

Gohan got up, sped behind his master and gave him a round-house kick in the back of his head. Soon, the fight escalated to a level not seen before. If you were not properly introduced to the scene, one would think this was an all-out battle of life or death, instead of just a training spar.

The punches and kicks were flying like birds in the sky. They flew higher and higher into the air. Each fighter was sustaining incredible injuries. More so Gohan, for he had taken a bigger beating, as well as taking a beating the first time around.

Gohan started to feel the effects of those earlier whoopings. He started feeling dizzy and his vision began to blur. He grabbed his temple just as his sensei elbowed him right in his ribs.

Gohan began to fall to the ground, but his master wasn't through yet. He fired one more blast.

"**SHELLSHOCKER!!!**" he cried.

He sent a bright green blast surrounded by sonic waves towards his young pupil.

Gohan was blasted head-on and there was nothing he could about it. He simply allowed the blast to hit him. Then, his entire world went black once more.

The pain was nearly unbearable. The other part that was unbearable was the omnipresent darkness that surrounded him.

* * *

Three hours later,

He could only hear one voice.

"Gohan, wake up. It's time for your breakfast." The sweet voice said.

Upon hearing about the prospects of food, Gohan leapt from his bed, but not without feeling the sharp, sudden pain from his ribs.

"Okay, not my best idea." He said quietly to himself.

He made his way to the dining room, sitting himself down to the wonderful meal that lay before him. His mouth was watering at the delectable dishes set on the table.

"Gohan, you might want to close your mouth and start eating before you flood my house… _again_." He heard from behind.

Gohan looked around and saw his sensei stand there, holding a big bowl of fried bilderfols. Bilderfols were a vegetable on the planet Xanthar, very similar to the earth potato, except it was purple. However, this is completely off topic.

"Sorry master." he said, performing the famous Son grin.

Moro simply laughed.

"That's alright, Gohan. Just sit down and eat your breakfast. You deserve a large meal after how well you did in that spar yesterday." He said with a wry grin.

"Did well? I only laid a few hits on you. You kicked my scrawny ass." Gohan said in confusion.

"Ah, but the few hits you did manage to get were hard. I still have a headache." He said as he clutched his head in agony.

"You're getting much better at fighting. My spars are tough to get through, especially if you rely on only you're eyes. You've learned to sense me and react appropriately. I'm very proud of you." He said with a warm smile.

Gohan had in fact improved, but that's what happens when you train everyday with a teacher like Moro was. He always drove Gohan to his limits, and then ten times beyond that. Gohan had mastered telepathy, teleportation, and instant transmission, all within the first eight months of his stay. Besides that, Gohan had learned to master his SSJ 2 form, as stated previously. Gohan then started searching for that new level, the one beyond where he was at.

"You're also growing up into quite the young man." Moro added.

Gohan was growing up too. He had grown several inches since when he first landed on the planet. His muscles were also nicely developing, getting rid of a lot of the baby fat. He still had some of his childish looks, but they were starting to give way to more masculine features. Girls would kill themselves to look at him.

Gohan smiled at the progress, both in growth and in martial arts he had made. Although he had never won a spar against his master, he had learned to endure them and become conscious again after a few hours, instead of a few days.

"I'm also sure that your father would be very proud of you as well." He said.

Those words hit Gohan like a fist from yesterday's fight. Gohan had been thinking about his father for a while, contemplating what had happened at the Cell Games. He had wondered if his dad had made the right decision. Although his dad was a good man, his skills as a father were less than satisfactory. He had endured so many emotional attacks from his father's friends, he wondered if his father's decision was even worth all the trouble. Besides his former _friends_, he felt that he was abandoned, left to be the man of the house _and_ the savior of the world. These were heavy responsibilities that Gohan was not ready to bear. His feelings towards his father had changed. He didn't hate him; nobody could ever hate Son Goku. That was nearly impossible, except if you were one of the countless villains throughout the universe. He just felt, well the feelings were extremely hard to put into words.

Moro had suddenly realized his terrible mistake, bringing up the subject of Son Goku.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I know how you feel about your father, but you must know that this is part of life, perhaps even _destiny_." He said with a little twinkle in his eye. Gohan looked at him with a look of curiosity. Moro just sighed and went on.

"Gohan, there has been something I've been neglecting to tell you. There is more to all of this than just making you stronger. There is a greater purpose to all of this. In a few years, a great threat will arise and terrorize the universe once more." He said with a look of terror and anxiety.

Gohan looked up at his master. He had never seen his sensei so worried.

"What is it?" he asked with a tremble in his voice.

"It's something that'll make fighting Cell look like a walk on the beach. It is an incredibly powerful being from the dawn of time." He replied.

Gohan raised an eyebrow but let his sensei continue.

"The creature goes by the name of Chernazon. He is the epitome of pure evil. At the start of creation, when light was created, shadow was created. As a result of that, creatures of light and shadow were given life. Chernazon is the most powerful of the Keroans, which in the ancient language of Gheroti means "creatures of shadow". He being that powerful gave him the desire of power to rule over the _inferior ones_ as he called them. He gathered an army of shadow creatures to assail the throne of creation. However, the creator knew of Chernazon's plans and amassed his own army of Shenaians, creatures of light, to combat him. It took every last light creature to stop them. They were led by the most powerful Shenaian, Jortyl. A great deal of Shenaians and Keroans were lost in the ensuing war. Finally, Jortyl performed a spell of containment upon Chernazon, locking him in a dimension of complete emptiness, called the Void. After the war, the creator banished the remaining Keroans to the Void as well. He then summoned the surviving Shenaians to the higher heavens, but Jortyl remained in creation to watch over the Void to prevent the Keroans from escaping. However, he had become mortal, and like all mortals, eventually died. However, the creator knew Chernazon would escape so he performed one last act before disappearing into the high heavens forever. He made sure that Jortyl was reincarnated in time to battle Chernazon once again. Due to the war, the spirit of good and evil spread through the universe, creating all life, including the Kais. That's why we have all the levels of Kais and so forth, so that evil will never have a chance to succeed in this universe. Anyway, one person was marked to have the reincarnated spirit of Jortyl. Would you please raise your right arm Gohan?" he said to his pupil.

Gohan blinked a few times and raised his arm, like he was told. On his right side, just below his armpit, was a mark in the shape of a pentagram with a lightning bolt going through it. Gohan merely shrugged.

"It's just a little birthmark." He said

Moro gasped and stared shocked at his student.

"This is no mere birthmark Gohan. This marks you as the reincarnation of Jortyl. You are the one who must battle Chernazon." He said.

Gohan just sat there, completely shocked.

"How I wish dad was here. He would be able to defeat this Chernazon character." He said to himself.

Moro shook his head.

"No Gohan, he wouldn't be able to. He wasn't able to defeat Cell was he? You had to do it on your own, and you have to do this on your own as well. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. You must do this, and I will help you to prepare for the battle. I will make sure that you are ready to defeat Chernazon." He said with a look of pride.

Gohan simply smiled a smile of relief.

"Thank you sensei." He said in a hushed tone.

Moro simply nodded and smiled.

'You're welcome young one.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Well, that's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. I'll try to update sooner next time. I have big plans for Gohan in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, please review, but no flames. Also, If you like this story, I think you would_ Legend of the Ultimate_, _Pandora's Box_, _A warrior's heart, A hunter's honor_, and _Darkness Revealed _by Alpha707. They are some of the best fics I have ever read. Anyway, see ya next time kiddies. 


	6. Jemla and Love

Well, here's another chapter of my story for you lucky people who read my fic. I love each and every one of you, in a platonic manner of course. I hope you enjoy this next piece to the tale. This is where I start to develop the more _personal_ side of our favorite demi-Saiya-jin. Remember, I own none of the characters in DBZ except for the people and things I create from my own demented mind. Also, recall that I don't allow flames in reviews, but if you have constructive criticisms, please submit them. Now, one for the money, two for the show, three to make ready, and four to...

God strikes him with lightning

"Go" all burned up as I puff out smoke.

* * *

A large black shape was launching itself at Gohan, moving itself far beyond Gohan's ability to sense its presence. Before he knew it, a giant slash ripped him across his face. Gohan was knocked, but made his way back on his feet. Gohan took his right hand and felt his face. It stung and he pulled it away. His hand was completely covered in blood. Gohan simply sighed. 

'How am I supposed to beat this Chernazon guy if I can't even touch him? I'm just not cut out to be the savior of the entire universe. That was always Dad's job. Damn it all dad, why do you always leave me with all of this responsibility? It's just not…' Gohan was thinking before a knee was lodged right into his groin.

Gohan clutched that _especially_ sensitive area, which was the only place in the Saiya-jin anatomy that was more sensitive than the tail, and screamed in agony. The figure stopped and looked at the balled-up demi-saiya-jin. It then smiled a wicked smile and laughed evilly.

"_So_, this is the mighty half-breed reincarnation of Jortyl is it? You're pathetic, typical of a Shenaian piece of Ghandas scum like Jortyl. It would insult me if it wasn't so damn funny. I'm not surprised that your father abandoned you. You are a pathetic excuse for a warrior and for a creation of Ereru. And I'm not the only one who thinks so." He said with an evil grin that sent shivers down Gohan's spine. Suddenly, more figures appeared, walking through the fog that surrounded them. It was the figures of his father, mother, and all of those he left behind on Earth.

They soon began chanting and pointing at Gohan.

"_Failure, Failure, Failure, Failure, Failure…_" they said over and over again.

Gohan just sat there for a moment and hung his head. Soon, he lifted his head and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed

_End Dream Sequence_

Gohan shot straight up in his bed and began breathing heavily. He soon heard another scream. He looked around his room and saw a beautiful young maiden standing at the edge of his bed.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to have disturbed you, master Gohan." She said in a very meek voice, putting up her arms as a shield.

Gohan blinked twice and just sat there, mouth agape. He began to study her features. She was very beautiful to anybody with eyes. She had beautiful violet eyes, which Gohan could stare into forever. She had pale blue skin, with long, dark green hair that stretched all the way to her butt. She had a body that seemed to have been sculpted by the creator himself. She had long pointy ears very much like Moro and Piccolo. To top it all off, she was wearing a very _alluring_ outfit. It was very much like the slave girl outfits of yore, but much shorter. Gohan couldn't speak.

The girl just eyed him with a strange glance.

"Master Gohan, are you alright? You look quite a bit ill. I shall go get Master Moro for you. He has a cure for anything you might have." She said as she began to get up.

"No, No miss, that won't be necessary. I'm quite alright. I was just… distracted for a second. I'm not sick. I was just wondering… what is your name?" he asked in a quiet tone.

The girl simply stood there, looking at him as if he had just asked her to sleep with him.

"My name? Well my name is… well nobody besides the staff has asked me that before. I didn't expect any of those I serve to ask that. Well I'm called… Jemla. I'm one of the servants who work for Master Moro." She said with some hesitance.

"Jemla is it? That's a very beautiful name." he said very sweetly.

Jemla simply blushed

"Thank you sir, but I must return to my living quarters. Servants are not meant to be seen. I just hope I'm not punished too severely for this." She said with a little hint of fear in her voice.

Gohan eyed her curiously.

"Why would they punish you?" he asked.

"It's a rule of servitude. That's why you've never seen us before while you've been here before. We try to make ourselves scarce as to not disturb you with your training with Master Moro." She replied meekly. "Now I really must go. Goodbye, Master Gohan." she said as she left the room.

Gohan watched her, entranced by this foreign beauty. His heart was beating like a wild drum, while his stomach was turning itself into fantastic knots. Before he knew it, he smelled an intoxicating aroma. He couldn't quite detect what it smelled like, but he knew that it came from Jemla. However, these feelings and sensations were new to the young half-breed. He had never felt this way around girls before. It was a complete mystery to him. However, Gohan could wait until morning to ask Sensei.

The next morning, Gohan awoke to such wonderful smells, he knew it was breakfast. He came down the stairs and saw another wonderful meal laid out on the table. There were fried bilderfols, makels, jadserfs, and other delectable treats he had come to love. It was another hearty breakfast for another hearty day of training.

Gohan made his way to the table, all dressed up in his traditional gi, ready to devour the whole table of food. Soon, Moro came in, fresh from his morning five thousand mile run he goes on everyday, and joined his young pupil. He smiled at Gohan, who was inhaling the food on the table.

"How are you doing this morning Gohan, and remember to not speak while you're eating. I don't like being covered in food, like _last_ time." He said with a wry smile.

Gohan simply put his hand behind his head and did the famous Son grin. Then, he swallowed his food and faced his sensei in all seriousness.

"Actually Sensei, I've been meaning to ask you some questions." He said.

Moro arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Go ahead." He replied.

Gohan sighed and went on with his story.

"Well, I awoke during the middle of the night after _another_ one of my recurring nightmares, and there stood one of servant girls, named Jemla, and some funny feelings were aroused. They weren't bad in a sense, just foreign to me. I've never felt this way before. I was wondering if you could tell me about these new sensations. I smell things that I could never pick up before. What's happening to me?" he said with pleading look about him.

Moro simply smiled a warm smile and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan, you're going through a wonderful, but possibly dangerous, stage in your life. To Saiya-jins, this is known as _Kharnelg_, or "the development stage". On Earth, this is called _puberty_." He said.

Gohan eyed him with a look of skepticism.

"I'm basically saying that you're growing up, and getting closer to being an adult. With this come new and wondrous sensations. You will be developing your Saiya-jin instincts at this point. Being a demi-saiya-jin, you have mostly been living with human instincts, with your saiya-jin instincts only occasionally acting up in times of dire peril. However, with this next stage of development, you'll begin to act much more like the people of Vegeta-sei. I'll explain more of this later. However, I think you should go to Jemla later tonight and ask her out. Tell the servants that it's okay by me for her, or anybody else for that matter, to associate with any of us. I've just told them not to disturb us while we are training, unless it was of utmost importance. I guess they took that order a little too far. Anyway, go to her tonight, after training, and be with her, and see what your instincts say." He said with a warm, fatherly voice.

Gohan smiled and said he would. Moro slapped him on the back and said something to the effect of "You go tiger".

Once breakfast was finished, Moro stood up and looked at Gohan with a little smirk.

"Alright, enough of the talk, let's get to training." He said evilly.

Gohan returned the smirk and they both flew out the door to commence with the training. However, Gohan couldn't wait until that night when he could see that beautiful maiden again.

* * *

Okay, now to explain a few things 

A Ghanda is an animal from around the star system where Xanthar is located. It is very much like a llama, except it has a hump like camel, with white fur, three eyes, and four tails.

Ereru is the creator, the highest deity in my universe.

Makels are like pancakes, except they are green and much sweeter.

Jadserf is basically their version of bacon, except cooked in healthier oils as to not clog up their arteries.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, and that it's just filler, but I have plans for the next chapter, which will be about Gohan's first date. I have big plans for Gohan/Jemla, but to find out what they are, you'll just have to stay tune for further installments. I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holiday season. I wish all of you a Happy New Year. Let's make this coming year better than this one was.

Remember: Santa lives on… in space, gathering power in order to destroy us all.


	7. Burning Passions

Hello everybody, it's Shiva again. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for six months. I've just been feeling uninspired lately, but I'm getting back into the groove of things again. My muse has returned and has given me new inspiration and ideas. Isn't that fantastic? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new installment of my acclaimed hit _Trials of the Mystic Warrior_. Alright, you all know the drill; I own none of the characters except the ones I create, No flames, etc. Now, on with the show.

* * *

Gohan was speeding through the plentiful forests of Xanthar to the woman that had stirred his saiya-jin instincts. The thought of seeing that lovely pale blue face again made Gohan's heart go all a flutter (along with other body parts). His mind was so distracted that he didn't see the giant banghan tree he was about to fly into. The only warning he got was, as Gohan tells it, a group of voices singing in the distance "WACTH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" 

It was one of the worst body plants that had ever occurred. The pain was nothing compared to the damage of the young man's pride.

"I'm so glad that nobody was around to see that. I know Sensei said this would be my awkward phase, but COME ON, I've had training to prevent stuff like this." He said partially to himself.

Picking himself up, Gohan rubbed the dirt, muck, and rocks off of his gi and proceeded through the thick underbrush within the forest. Though the sky had turned dark and starless, making it nearly impossible for any normal person to see, Gohan could navigate just fine. He had learned not to trust his eyes, but his ki senses, as well as his instincts.

Within a half hour or less, Gohan had reached his destination: the servants' cabins. The cabins were small and unassuming, much like the home he lived in with his sensei. Like his home, the cabins were made of galvan wood, but each house was painted in a different style, each reflecting the culture of each servant. Each was thing of beauty to behold. Simple beauty, but beauty nonetheless.

Gohan began navigating through the complex maze of cabins until he came to one that was painted in a simple turquoise hue. That was where he needed to be. He began heading towards the home of his first love.

'Hopefully she'll return the feeling. If she doesn't, it'll simply be another in a long line of rejections in my life.' He thought to himself. He looked at Jemla's home in trepidation until he gave one final sigh and walked towards the door. As each step passed, his anxiety grew larger and larger. Then came the moment of truth. The demi-saiya-jin stood at her front door and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." He said quietly before giving a forceful but quiet knock on her door. He waited a few seconds before he started to think about leaving. Suddenly, as he was turning back towards his home, he heard the door unlock.

Only a soft squeak of surprise could be heard before words were finally said.

"Master Gohan, what are you doing here? Should you not be training with Master Moro for the upcoming battle?" she said in such a voice that made it seem like she was ashamed to be in his presence.

"Jemla, I was hoping that I could see you, maybe talk to you…" he said as his capacity for speech was starting to fail him.

"Oh Master Gohan, please don't punish me! If I haven't been a good servant because I disturbed you the night before, I promise to be better in the future, just don't report me to the elder servants!" she exclaimed as she broke down into tears.

Gohan grabbed her as she fell to the ground sobbing. He gave her a quizzical expression before lifting her head and looking her straight in the eyes.

"It's okay Jemla; I'm not here to report you or anything of the sort. I merely want to talk to YOU." He said with emphasis as he pointed at her. He gave the girl a gentle loving smile.

She stopped sobbing for a second as she looked at her handsome visitor. When she looked upon his noble visage, her heart stopped for just a second. A comforting warmth suddenly engulfed her. She hadn't quite expected things to go this way. When the two looked into each others eyes, not a word had to be said. It was amore, as the song goes (1). Suddenly, they both looked away and pulled themselves up. An awkward silence echoed through the still night air.

"So, what is it that you wanted to see me about, Master Gohan?" Jemla said trying to keep the conversation casual.

Gohan cleared his throat as he regained the ability to speak coherently.

"Well Jemla, I stopped by here because of last night..." he said before he was interrupted again.

"Master Gohan, I promise that will never happen again" she said trying to apologize.

"No No Jemla, I'm not mad at you. I actually liked what happened last night. You see, you stirred feelings within me that I've never felt in my life. I know it has to deal with affection, but it's far deeper than any affection I've felt for friends or even for my family. You may think I'm crazy, but… I love you. I want…I want…I WANT TO TAKE YOU TONIGHT! We can go anywhere; Sensei also said that it was alright. Strangely enough, he keenly encouraged it." Gohan forced himself to say.

The young servant girl stood there, simply speechless. Nobody that she had known had ever treated her with so much kindness. The fact that Gohan looked extremely nervous made the act that much sweeter. It simply melted her heart, and with the permission of Master Moro, the Elders couldn't lay a finger on her. She gave him such a smile that Gohan swore that his legs literally turned to Jello.

"I would love to go with you, Master Gohan." She said sweetly.

"Jemla, just call me Gohan. If we're dating, then let us act as equals. That's what my mother and father always told me." He said as a sharp pain entered his heart. Jemla cried out.

"Master… I mean… Gohan, are you alright?" she asked suddenly. Gohan simply turned to her and gave her a limp smile. He did not want to trouble her with the emotional baggage that he had been carrying since the day his father died.

"It's nothing. It's just a little chest ache, from the anxiety of this moment. I've never gone on a date with anybody. I don't have a lot of experience with the opposite sex, apart from my mom and some family friends. It's new to me" the demi-saiya-jin said giving the famous Son grin, rubbing the back of his head.

Jemla simply smiled. Legs going into Jello mode… Now.

"That makes the two of us. I'm not that experienced with the opposite…sex either. I'm a novice at this sort of thing as well. It'll be a new experience for the both of us." She said with her arms behind her back, looking extremely embarrassed at saying the "S" word. If she was anymore red, you would have thought she was a newly ripe cherry.

"Well then, let's get going. Although Sensei has given me extra time for this, I only have eight hours to go on a date and then sleep before I start training again." He said with a mixed tone of excitement and anxiety.

He then took his date in his arms and raised them off the ground until they were in full flight. Jemla was slightly frightened by this, but her fears were put to rest knowing that Gohan was there to hold her and keep her from falling.

"I'm going to take it easy and slow down while flying. I want you to get use to the experience before we speed up." He said comforting her.

"Speed up?!" she asked in a slight state of panic.

Gohan sweatdropped at this.

"Only if you want to." He said calming her fears again, not wating a panic on his hands (literally).

She soon began taking in the wonderful view, both of the world below her and the boy holding her. Both sights completely took her breath away. She wouldn't dare tell anybody this, but she had been harboring feelings for Gohan as well, right from the very beginning. It all started when he had first arrived on Xanthar. Moro had sent the servants away so he could greet his "guest". She was waiting in the bushes, hoping to catch of the master's new arrival. When the Master and Gohan came around, she caught her first glimpse of the future savior of the universe. She was smitten from the start. She began asking to be placed directly in the saying that she wanted to "Make the masters comfortable". After her daily duties were done, she would hide out in the bushes until they were fast asleep. She would then sneak in to look at Gohan, love written all over her face. After an hour or two, she would head home because she still had her chores to attend to. This pastime got even better as they got older, because Gohan began maturing, which made him more masculine. Sometimes she felt like shouting "FIRE DOWN BELOW!" (2) during some of her nightly stalkings. If Master Moro knew about it, he never let on. However, when she was caught, she thought that Gohan would be upset and report her to Moro, who would talk to her superiors. If they found out about this, Ereru knows what they would do to her.

As she laid there thinking about this, she didn't notice that they had already landed where the two lovebirds would be on their "date". She only noticed when she heard an "oomph" that came from her body hitting the ground. She was then jolted back to Reality Land (who wouldn't?).

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked angrily. Gohan simply smirked at her as she was rubbing her butt.

"I needed you back in reality with me. It's not a good date if only one person is paying attention." He said sardonically.

It was at this point in time that he was unceremoniously smacked upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted. This time it was Jemla's turn to smirk.

"It's not a good date if only one person is in pain." She replied.

Gohan returned the smirk and soon led her to a quiet place for them to be alone. They had landed by a large beautiful lake at the edge of a roaring waterfall. Trees and beautiful plants of all shapes and sizes surrounded the two teenagers. The scenery was perfect for romance and love. Gohan soon led her to a spot on a giant rock overlooking the water. They spent the next couple of hours skipping rocks and talking about anything and everything, except the battle that Gohan had to take part in. After that, they simply cuddled together and stared out at the moon that hung above them. Not a word was spoken between them. They wanted nothing to mar this perfect evening. However, Old Father Time soon caught up with them and it was time to return home.

When they returned, Gohan escorted Jemla to her front door (as every gentleman should). She then turned to him and smiled (I feel sorry for Gohan's Jello legs).

"This was one of the best nights of my life. It'll be awhile before I'll be able to sleep." She said with careless abandon as she grabbed Gohan for a big hug. Gohan returned the hug. Both never wanted to leave each others' arms. He pulled away and smiled.

"I also had a wonderful time. This is the best I've felt in a LONG time. I guess I'll have to learn to get to sleep quickly because I've got some intense training tomorrow. However, I was wondering if we could see each other another time?" Gohan said with a slight blush. Jemla blushed as well.

"I would like that." She said. Soon they did something they never expected to do. They kissed, long and passionately. Each reached levels of ecstasy the both had never reached before. When they finished, each pulled away and, blushing profusely, went their separate ways. Jemla went inside and Gohan walked away. When he was far enough away where nobody could hear him, he jumped into the air and flew around like a bloody madman.

"YES, SHE LOVES ME! LIFE IS GOOD; NO WAIT IT'S BETTER THAN GOOD, IT"S TERRIFIC (Ha! I didn't go the Tony the Tiger route)." He shouted as he whooped and hollered. Suddenly realizing he could wake up everybody on the planet, he regained his composure (well, as much as he could) and soon landed in front of his cabin. He knew Moro didn't need a lot of sleep, so he would probably be awake, so Gohan entered the house as he would normally would, not fearing the prospect of waking his sensei. He walked around the house until he found his master in the den.

Moro was sitting by the fireplace, reading one of the books he kept in his vast library. He looked up and smiled.

"I take it that the date went well Gohan?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Gohan smiled and danced a little bit around the room. Moro couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"It was wonderful. Jemla is one of the most wonderful people I've ever known. In fact, I was hoping that I…well could see each other regularly. You don't know how it feels. When I'm around her, I feel something that I've never felt before, around anyone. It's well…well I can't describe the feeling, but it feels heavenly." The teenager said as he slumped across the sofa.

"Trust me, my young pupil; I've been around the block a few times. I know how it feels to be in love. It does feel wonderful. Anyway, I think it's good that you two came together so, yes, you can see each other regularly, but it'll have to be after training. Speaking of which, let's get you to bed so you'll be prepared for tomorrow's session." He said as he closed his book, got up out of the chair, and led Gohan to his bedroom.

Soon, all of the nightly activities were done and Gohan was in bed.

"Good night short stuff, and pleasant dreams." Moro said as he rubbed Gohan's temple and smiled that smile that made our hero feel as if everything was going to be okay.

Gohan smiled in return.

"I will, as long as _she_ is in my dreams tonight. Yeah master, good times are here again." He said as he drifted off to DreamWorld. As he did, he could swear that he heard his mother shouting something about grandchildren from Heaven.

As Moro was leaving the room, he turned back and looked upon his student with a look of sympathy and sadness.

"Enjoy them while you can kid, because good times don't last long." He said to himself. He then closed the door and left his young pupil to dream in peace.

* * *

(1)The song referred to is "That's Amore" by Dean Martin

(2)Can you guess which Broadway show that line comes from and who wrote it? Whoever finds out gets a cyber puppy.

Whoo boy that was a long one. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter, or are at least satisfied. Sorry if you don't like filler, but this chapter serves a purpose in our hero's epic tale. Also, I apologize if the romance seems forced and clichéd; I do my best to make good romance, but it's hard sometimes because love is such a tricky thing to analyze. I also hope you enjoyed our moment with Moro. I wanted him to have an almost fatherly relationship with Gohan.Anyway, Please review, but NO FLAMES! I'll update again sooner next time, in about a month or less. And always remember: DON'T GET RUN OVER! (Some people need practical advice)


End file.
